


Ghost

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost Alec Lightwood, M/M, Medium Magnus Bane, Smut, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Magnus finally does something about the shadowhunter ghost haunting his loft. But the result is not quite what he was expecting.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Death Do We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724733) by [CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst). 



> With CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)'s blessing, I have written this as one possible continuation of the story referenced above.  
> I highly encourage you to go read that one first. It is phenomenal and gives a bit of context for this one.
> 
> Part 8 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Magnus.”

Magnus heaved another sob as it seemed the memory of Alexander’s sweet, ethereal voice was still so vivid in his mind. He wondered how long it would take before he’d forget that voice. He wished he’d forget it tomorrow. He hoped he’d never forget it.

“Magnus, what’s wrong? What happened?”

What a cruel joke that the memory of Alexander’s voice would ask him that. He curled up into a tighter ball on his bed, even as a chill filled the air, trying not to think of the moments that had been shared here with him. Magnus jerked as he felt a wholly familiar, barely-there touch on his shoulder. 

“What?” Magnus questioned through ugly sniffles, bewildered. “What are you doing here?” The last thing he was thinking about at that moment was what a mess his face must be.

“Where else would I be?” The spirit of Alec smiled softly down at him from his usual place on Magnus’ bed.

“I cleansed your bow this morning,” Magnus confessed. “I thought you were gone, finally laid to rest.”

“Oh you silly warlock,” Alec sighed, eyes softening. “I told you that I’m done with the Clave. The bond with the bow snapped a year after we met.”

“But then,” Magnus stuttered. “How?”

“You really don’t know, do you?” Alec asked. “Without being tethered to the bow, my soul needed a new bond or else I’d pass on. Magnus, my soul is tethered to you. You’re my unfinished business now. I thought you knew.” Magnus gasped at the revelation.

“But, I’m immortal,” he sputtered like it would be news to the spirit. “If you’re tethered to me, you’ll be stuck here forever.”

“I’ve been truly happy for the past fifty years,” Alec confessed. “Why would I ever want that to stop? As long as you’re alive, our business will always be unfinished.”

Magnus was so overwhelmed that he choked on his catching breaths. He opened his arms in invitation, knowing he couldn’t pull Alexander to him. But of course, Alec understood and he laid down on top of Magnus, touching at all points head to foot.

“You weren’t even going to say goodbye?” Alec whispered, lips brushing gently against Magnus’.

“I couldn’t bear to,” Magnus confessed. “Alexander, I need to feel you in me again. Please.” He knew he was whimpering, but he couldn’t help it. Alexander wasn’t leaving him. Alec blinked and Magnus snapped and then both of their clothes were gone.

They’d learned the benefits of fucking a spirit meant no need for lube or to be opened up. They both moaned at the feeling of Magnus’ ass trying to clamp down on Alexander’s cock. Magnus could feel him everywhere and nowhere at the same time and it was torture. Goosebumps covered Magnus’ skin at the feather-light touches of Alec’s hands everywhere and then Alec shifted and Magnus felt the perfect pressure of Alec’s cock completely surrounding his prostate. Magnus’ back arched off the bed as he came with a gasp.


End file.
